Adventures on a Broken Recliner
by FootLeeismysexysensei
Summary: Not worth reading. Not till I fix it. 'Nuff said.
1. Free Prize Inside!

**Chapter 1: Free Prize Inside!!**

"C'mon you guys!! Hurry up!" Naruto hollered back to his friends, Sasuke and Sakura.

"What're we doing here, Naruto? Where are we going?" Asked Sakura

"Why, we're going to the flea market, of course!!" replied Naruto with his usual enthusiasm.

"You said that we were going to the ramen bar. You never said anything about any stupid flea market." Said a very irritated Sasuke (But then again, he always sounds that way.)

"I know I SAID that, but what I MEANT was that I would buy you ramen if you came with me! Way to read underneath the underneath, guys!!" said Naruto sarcastically. "Sheesh, and you call yourselves ninjas!"

"Whatever. Just do your shopping quickly, 'cause I'm getting hungry." Said Sasuke

"It's a bright sunshiny day! Doesn't it just make you want to shop for cheap, below average items?!" Naruto said

"Let's get going, Naruto!" said Sakura impatiently

The three of them walked up and down the streets of Konoha village, looking at stupid things while Naruto held his froggy wallet close to his heart, nuzzling it and showering it with sweet nothings. Naruto had almost forgotten entirely about what he was at the flea market for, until he saw one stall in particular that had a leather recliner inside, and was attended by a girl with short brown hair wearing strange clothes.

"STOP!!!" yelled Naruto "THAT is the one!!!

"What? Wait a minute, Naruto! What are you talking about?" asked Sakura

But she was too late. Naruto was already frolicking towards the recliner with Froggy wallet held on high. Sakura and Sasuke sighed and followed along, slowly starving to death, but being too lazy to do anything about it. Neither of them wanted to pay for their meal, seeing as Naruto DID offer to buy them lunch.

"Hey, you there!" Naruto yelled and pointed to the girl "Tell me about this uh, item here!"

The girl looked up from the magazine she was reading, and all of the sudden her eyes lit up.

"Oh my GAWSH! Are you Naruto?!" she asked as she began to stand up, looking as though she were about to pounce.

Naruto eyed her suspiciously "Yeah.... What's it to ya?"

If anyone even cared to know who he was, or if they knew who he was they either wanted to kill him or run far, far away from him.

She shrieked and tackled him, holding him in a bear hug.

"EEEEEK!! You're even cuter in person!!!" she screamed

"Hey, wait a sec! I don't even know you!!" Naruto yelped as he desperately tried to get away.

"You want to know who I am? I'm Jordan, but you can call me Jo-Chan!" she announced rather loudly. "Your cheek whisker birthmark thingies are so cute, I can hardly stand it!!" she added

As Jo-Chan sat there stroking Naruto's cheeks and squealing weird things, Sasuke and Sakura walked up clutching their stomachs, which were slowly turning into black holes and sucking up the entirety of their bodies into total oblivion.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked

"Who? Me? I'm Jo-Chan!" Jo-Chan said brightly, still holding Naruto, who was totally limp in a sad attempt at feigning death, hoping to escape Jo-Chan's Kung-fu grip.

Sakura was utterly confused. WHO in the world could ever like Naruto of all people? Sasuke would be understandable, but no one would ever freak out like that for Naruto. At least nobody in the right mind would.

Sasuke stood there, still clutching his stomach. He took a look around the stall and noticed a sign hung outside.

"'Free Prize' huh?" he muttered

"Yup!" Jo-Chan said rather happily "Oh, yeah! I should probably let you go now, huh Naruto-kun?"

She decided it was time to let him go after his face started to turn blue.

"Sorry about that, Naruto-kun! I guess I lost my cool for a minute there! Hee hee hee..."

"Yeah, I guess..." Naruto mumbled cautiously "anyway, about this recliner and free prize."

"Yes?" Jo-Chan said sweetly

"Umm, well, how much is the chair?" Naruto asked

"Oh! I am SO glad that you asked!" she said, suddenly putting on a totally suave salesperson act. "This quality, 100 leather name brand La-Z-Boy comes to you at a once in a lifetime price of $25!"

"WOW!" By this point Naruto was totally drawn in. Nothing short of the hand of God could stop him from buying that recliner. But Sakura wasn't as convinced as Naruto was. What could possibly compel someone to sell expensive furniture like that along with a "free prize"? It seemed like Jo-Chan was practically trying to give it away! So she went to inspect the recliner. She sat in it, and it didn't give way. That was a good sign. Then she leaned back.

"Hey, Jo-Chan," Sakura asked

"Mmmyess?" answered Jo-Chan in a very odd fashion

"Isn't it funny how when you lean back in this chair, that the back of the chair almost touches the floor? I mean you lean back and instead of stopping where it should, it just keeps going and going..." Sakura said in a half laughing half sarcastic-accusatory tone.

Jo-Chan saw Sakura was trying to ruin her sale and came up with a clever counterattack.

"Well Sakura-Chan, we have a term for things like this..." said Jo-chan in her cool, suave salesperson tone.

"What? A term for stuff that's busted?" Sakura said confidently, almost sure she'd have Jo-Chan caught in her own web of lies.

"Busted," Jo-Chan started "Is such an ugly term. In this particular case we call it a 'functional comfort adjustment'!"

The moment the term was uttered Sakura and Sasuke both sweatdropped simultaneously and decided it was a lost cause. Naruto was free to spend his money however he wanted, even if he wanted to waste it on a broken recliner.

However, when Naruto heard the term 'functional comfort adjustment' his face lit up in a way that said "I'm totally clueless as to what that's supposed to mean, but I'm sold!". Naruto made this way too easy. Almost like shooting fish in a barrel. In fact it was so easy; he might've even made the devil feel guilty.

"Did you hear that Sakura-Chan? It's only a functional whatchamacallit! Don't you worry your pretty pink head!" Naruto said, sounding victorious

"By the way," Sasuke grunted. Yes, he grunted because his stomach hurt him so. "What's the 'functional' part of it?"

"Well, you see Sasuke-kun," Jo-Chan walked over to demonstrate on the chair "Because the chair goes so, er, level, you could almost have it double as a guest bed!"

"WOW!! A chair AND a bed!! No, wait it's more like a, uh, CHED!!" Naruto was totally awestruck at the thought of having a bed and a chair in one.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura whispered "what do you say we get out of... Hey! Where? Where'd you go?"

"I'm way ahead of you."

Sakura looked all around and saw Sasuke walking away.

Sasuke and Sakura ventured off in search of food, while Naruto and Jo-Chan excitedly discussed all the possibilities of the ched.

Naruto suddenly leaned in."Hey, Jo-Chan? What's the Free Prize?"

"Well," Jo-Chan motioned for him to move in close "It's perfectly beyond your wildest dreams!"

"Woah! Really?!"

Jo-Chan smiled "Yep!"

"OK! I'll take it!!" Naruto once again held his froggy wallet on high.

"Alrighty! I'll have my movers take it over to your place! It should be there by 5:00!"

And so after some other things were said, Naruto said goodbye to Jo-Chan , had a bittersweet separation with his money, and gave a big hug to his new chair (making Jo-Chan mildly jealous.) and started on his way to the ramen bar for lunch, even if it was 4:00 in the afternoon.


	2. Party at Naruto´s House!

**Chapter 2:Party at Naruto's House!!**

"Jo-Chan?"

"Huh? What is it Naruto?"

"Should those three be working? I mean, aren't there child labor laws against stuff like this?" Naruto asked uncertainly

Jo-Chan looked down the hallway at Konohamaru and his two friends hauling the ched up the stairs.(don't ask me how 3 little kids get a recliner up a flight of stairs! They're ninjas, right? So that means they're special and that they can!) She thought for a second, and then shrugged.

"Yeah, probably. But they're getting paid, and they ARE your friends, so I don't think it counts."

Naruto and Jo-Chan stood there a while, watching and waiting for Konohamaru and his friends to deliver the ched.

"N-Naruto Bro! (pant, pant) pleeeease help us!(pant, pant)"

Naruto and Jo-Chan looked down the hall and saw poor Konohamaru lying on the floor struggling to breathe.

"Awww, That's so sad! Go help them Naruto-kun!" Jo-Chan demanded

Naruto sighed and walked toward Konohamaru mumbling "I have to work even when I'm a paying customer? ... (Inaudible mumbling) Why don't you do it you... (More inaudible mumbling)"

After Naruto had dragged the chair over almost completely by himself, as Konohamaru and his friends were almost no help at all, it was about 8:30 and Konohamaru was lying in a heap on the floor again.

"Geez," Jo-Chan glared at Konohamaru and his friends."That sure took a long time! That's the last time I ever hire solely on cuteness!!"

The three little nins started to cry and Jo-Chan rushed over to console them.

"I'm sorry!! Please forgive me!! You really didn't do that badly....." Jo-chan said between sobs. She's a total sucker for cute little ninjas.

"What a weird girl..." Naruto thought.

After Jo-Chan and the three little nins had finished crying, Naruto thought it was the perfect moment to ask them all to leave seeing as they had all been standing around in his house for about 30 minutes while he waited in an awkward silence for them to stop crying, and he was positively itching to use his glorious new (broken) recliner.

"Well," Naruto said as he stretched, intentionally over exaggerating every motion required to stretch, indicating that he was really tired. "I think it's about time I got to bed, I mean, I've got an exam tomorrow, and I still haven't done my laundry..." He trailed off.

"Okay Naruto Bro! I'm well enough to walk home now!" he said as he jumped up, but then he landed on the floor face flat because his legs gave out beneath him.

"Ow...." He crumpled up into a little ball on the floor, wallowing in his own pain.

The other two little nins went over and gathered up their friend.

"We'll just carry him home! Later Boss!" they carried Konohamaru out with them.

"So, uh," Naruto started "You're leaving now, aren't you?"

Jo-Chan tackled Naruto and hugged him around the neck.

"Naruto-kun!!" she squealed and started stroking his cheek again "I guess it's time for me to go huh?"

"Umm, yeah..." he said, looking kind of weirded out, which is understandable.

Then suddenly, Jo-Chan got a serious look on her face "Don't you even think of asking me to stay longer! We simply couldn't do that! What would the neighbors think?"

"What?!" Naruto blushed a little "What are you talking about?!"

"Anyway," Jo-Chan let go of Naruto and headed for the door "Take care! Maybe we could go out for ramen sometime!" she winked at him, and then went on her way.

"Geez, what a freak!" Naruto said after Jo-Chan had left "And what in the world did she mean by THAT?!" he was thinking of her earlier comment "what would the neighbors think?"

She most certainly was a strange person, so Naruto got up and locked the door, just to be sure she wouldn't be back.

"I've got to invite everyone over to see my new recliner!" He said as he jumped up and down while clapping his hands.

Of course the idea of having a party just because you bought a new piece of furniture is rather absurd, but ever since Naruto felt like there were a few people in this world that could tolerate him, he threw parties every chance he got.

"Oh, but who should I invite?" Naruto wondered out loud as if that were a hard question to answer.

"I'll invite Sasuke, even as much as I hate him, and Kakashi sensei, and Sakura-Chan!!" He laughed to himself "This is going to be GREAT!!"


	3. The SS Ferdinand Tan

**Chapter 3: The S.S. Ferdinand Tan**

Naruto was sitting at his kitchen table with paper and crayons, slaving away at the invitations for his party. When he finished the first one, he held it out in front of himself, and proudly read it out loud:

"Where: Naruto's house

When: Tomorrow at 6:30 pm

Why: Cause I feel like it!!"

He smiled his fox-like smile and laughed out loud.

"This is going to be great!!"

Sasuke walked out to his mailbox and got the mail. When he got inside he went through all of the letters and read what each of them was.

"Bills, bills, junk mail, bills, love letter from Ino, bills....."

All of the sudden, he came across a piece of folded paper that was colored all over with crayon, and he immediately recognized it.

"Oh, great..... Another one of Naruto's stupid parties." He got a sour look on his face as he remembered all of the previous parties.

"Well, when his parties stop sucking, maybe I'll go..."

Sasuke tossed Naruto's invite and the remainder of his mail on the counter and walked upstairs.

"Sakura, would you go out and grab the mail, dear?" Sakura's mom yelled from the kitchen

"MOM!" Sakura´s always really irritated whenever her mother has the nerve to disturb her intense concentration when she gets ready in the morning. "Seriously! I'll do it as soon as I'm done getting ready! GOSH!!"

As soon as Sakura was finished, she went out and got the mail. She came back inside and plopped it on the table.

"Here you go, Mom." She said as she started to walk away.

"Thank you, dear. Now was it that hard?"

Sakura was about to say something rude and defiant when she stopped and looked at the mail on the table. She noticed a homemade looking letter, and she started to panic.

"Oh no! It's an invitation to another one of Naruto's parties!! If mom sees it she'll make me go!! I have to take it before she sees it....." Sakura thought desperately.

Sakura's mother walked up to the table, and right when she was about to pick up the mail to look through it, Sakura had snuck up in a very sneaky fashion, grabbed Naruto's invite, and dashed off to her room like a madman.

"I can't believe he's throwing another stupid party!!" Sakura said in an overly upset manner considering the circumstances.

"There's no way I'm going! Not to another one!!" she screeched as she began to tear up the invitation ferociously and angrily throw the scraps in the trash.

"Hmm, a party huh?" Kakashi muttered to himself out loud.

He was sitting in his breakfast nook eating (duh) breakfast and going through his mail.

"Well, it's not as though I have a life other than reading bad books, teaching and doing other ninja stuff, and it isn't likely that Sakura or Sasuke will go." He started to chuckle as he remembered Naruto's other parties. "That last one sure was fun."

So Kakashi, out of the goodness of his heart, and the absence of a social life, decided to go as the only guest of Naruto's party.

At 6:25 pm, Naruto was rushing around his house to get everything ready for his big party. He was wondering why he hadn't done all of this earlier.

"Geez, what did I do all day?" he thought out loud "Did I just sit here?"

When he started thinking about this, Naruto got sidetracked and simply had to figure it out. So he sat down on the floor Indian style with his arms folded, and made that squinty eye face that he makes when you aren't sure he can actually see anything or not, and went into super thinking mode. This went on for about 5 or 6 minutes until he heard a knock at the door. All at once, as if he weren't doing anything before, Naruto jumped up and energetically answered the door.

"Hey there." Kakashi said as he stood on Naruto's door step reading "Icha, Icha Paradise"

"It's... you? You- you're , ON TIME?!" Naruto said with a totally baffled look on his face

Kakashi was NEVER on time for anything, not practice, lunch, or anything. But he was on time for some 12 year old's stupid party that he knew nobody else was going to? This guy just got weirder the more you got to know him.

Kakashi looked up "You gonna let me in?"

"Oh, yeah." Naruto was still a little stupefied because of Kakashi's sudden punctuality.

"Okay, we'll start the movie as soon as the others arrive!!" Naruto said, oozing with anticipation.

"Oh, by the way," Kakashi started dully "I don't think the others are coming." He said as he started reading again.

"Huh? But, why not? The last party was so much fun, though!!" Naruto started to chuckle as he remembered the last party.

"I dunno." Kakashi said

"Oh well.... More for us then....." Naruto drooped like a wilting flower. He could have cared less if Sasuke came, but he was heartbroken that Sakura wouldn't come.

Kakashi looked around, hoping to find something else to talk about so that he could change the subject, and liven up Naruto's spirits a little.

"So, since when have you owned a La-Z-Boy?"

"Since a couple of days ago! I bought it at a flea market!" since Naruto had a one-track mind, he instantly forgot everything he was thinking about before, and ran over to his busted recliner.

Kakashi followed behind him, reading his dirty book.

"How much did you buy it for?"

"25 bucks! Can you believe it?" Naruto embraced the chair as if it were something special.

"25 bucks? Is there something wrong with it?" Kakashi said, STILL reading.

"Umm, it's not broken, not really. Jo-Chan called it a 'functional comfort adjustment' and....... Hey!! How can you see anything while you're reading that bad book?!"

One of the things that bothered Naruto most is when people didn't give him their full and undivided attention when he was talking.  
"A 'functional comfort adjustment'?" Kakashi chuckled

"Put the book down!!" Naruto yelled angrily

"Hey, can I sit in it?" said Kakashi, who was still thoroughly absorbed in his book, as he started for the chair.

"Fine, but don't break it!" said Naruto bitterly, with that squinty-angry-pouty face.

"Not bad. Where's the footrest lever?" Kakashi said as he sat down, got situated and started fumbling around for the lever, doing all of this without ever taking his eyes off of the book, mind you.

"No!" Naruto said firmly, still wearing that squinty-pouty face of his.

Kakashi looked up and laughed a little. "Why not?"

"Because your big, fat body'll break it!"

"Don't you mean 'functionally comfort adjust it?"

"Shut up!! Just don't do it!!"

Kakashi smirked deviously, even if you couldn't see it through the mask. He could see that he was making Naruto upset and he simply had to tease him.

"I'm gonna do it!" Kakashi said sarcastically

"Noo!" Naruto screamed

"I'm pulling it! I'm pulling it!!"

"Nooo!!! Dooon't!!"

Kakashi started to pull it.

"IIIIII'MM PULLING IT!!"

"NOOOO!!!! DON'T!!" Naruto totally snapped. He dashed over and leaped on top of Kakashi in order to stop him, but the impact caused Kakashi to raise the footrest anyway! And the instant the lever was pulled, the world swirled around them, then all of the sudden they accelerated and the world around them stretched until they abruptly entered a world of swirling color.


	4. Whaa? couldn´t think of a name

**Chapter 4: Whaaa?! (I couldnt think of a name)**

"Zoom!"

The Ched and its occupants soared through a world of swirling color.

"Ahhh!!!" Naruto screamed, with tears streaming from his eyes.

"Where are we?!" Kakashi yelled into Naruto´s ear.

"How should I know?!" Naruto spat back at Kakashi.

It was true that neither of them knew where they were. How could you possibly anticipate something like this? I know I sure couldn´t! But they had a problem to solve, so they both were racking their brains trying to figure out how they got in this perdicament.

"Wait a minute....." Kakashi was putting 2 and 2 together "All of this started when I pulled this lever, right?"

"I-I don´t know!!" Naruto hollered, with tears still streaming from his eyes.

"So maybe if I pull this lever again..." Kakashi thought out loud as he started fumbling aroud for the lever. "Gotcha!" he exclaimed as he began to pull it to lower the footrest.....

Meanwhile, in Fire Emblem land, there was a heated war on that involved all the world as the citizens and villagers there knew it. But we´ll be focusing on one battle in particular.

On a desolate battle field there were two men standing at opposite ends, one obviously evil, seeing as he was really ugly, so ugly that you cannot fathom his ugliness without a picture, but I will attempt to capture his hideousness with words. He had a large nose, gray skin and he was missing most of his teeth. He also had this sinister looking black book and cloak, which only added to his nearly-intimidating-but-more-funny-than-spooky appearance. The other man was naturally the protagonist, with white armor, brown hair and moustache, and he was weilding a large, tacky looking sword.

"Taste the sacred steel of Falcion!!" the mand in the white armor yelled in an almost inspiring way.

"Oho!" the ugly man laughed in an extremely beatles-esque accent. He was about to continue, when all of the sudden...

"BOM!"

Out of nowhere this large cloud of smoke appeared with a shadowy figure in its midst. As it started to dissapate, two people started talking.

"Hey! We stopped moving! Where are we now, Kakshi sensei?"

"I don´t know! I can´t see through this stupid smoke!"

"Look! The smoke is clearing! Can you see yet?"

"No, I can´t! Besides, I think we landed on somebody."

The smoke finally cleared.

"Yup. We definitely landed on someone!"

Naruto was leaning over the edge of the chair, and looking at the ground. They had indeed landed on someone. They had smashed the ugly man, and now all that was visible were his arms and the top of his hood.

"Wh-who are you?!" the man in the white armor stammered, at a total loss for words. "Who are you that you should strike down my enemy with a single blow!?!"

Kakashi looked as nervous as you can with over 80 percent of your face hidden.

"Uh, actually we really don´t have the time to introduce ourselves! Time is money you know!!"

"Wait! I wanted to explore!! No fair!!" Naruto whined

"See you later!!" Kakashi said as he winked (Or he could´ve been doing the happy anime character face where their eyes are shaped like horseshoes. Yeah, you know the one.)at the man with the sword.

Kakashi fumbled around for the lever, pulled it, and the recliner disappeared in a puff, a very large puff of smoke.

"They´re gone....." the man said with a dumb look on his face. You couldn´t blame him, though. The poor man never knew what hit him, and he probably never would.

"´Time is money´ was the best you could come up with? I mean, honestly! I could pull a better excuse out of .... umm...." Naruto trailed off.

He was notorious for having an incredibly short attention span, I mean, why else would he just wander off during class? That and he couldn´t think of anything that he could possibly pull a better excuse from, and trying to think of something witty and clever took far too much effort.

"Uhh, yeah. Anyway, what do we do now?" Kakashi thought out loud.

"Why, we pull the lever again, silly!" Naruto said as he seized the lever and yanked it.

"BOM! SPLOOSH!!!"

They landed in.... water?

"Well, I´ll be the first to admit that I didn´t expect this..." Kakashi said as he started to read "Icha, Icha, Paradise" again.

"I´m getting the feeling that we just landed on somebody, too....." Naruto said as he sweatdropped and his face went blue with fear. He could feel somebody´s killer intent, and it made his hair stand on end.


	5. You´ve Killed Her

**Chapter 5: "You´ve... Killed Her..."**

Kakashi glanced over the edge of the recliner into the water beneath them.

"Yeah, you´ve smashed someone again." He said dully as he watched a girl with light blue hair and her pegasus sink into the depths of the sea.

"SHIDA!!!" a man´s high voice screeched.

Kakashi and Naruto both looked over at the boat to their left simultaneously, and saw that the voice belonged to a man standing at the head of the boat. The boat was full of horses and men and was plainly being led by this man. He was a scrawny man with dark blue hair and armor, and he wore a little golden tiara in his hair that made him look like a panty-waist. He had rivers of tears positively pouring out of his now dinner plate sized eyes, adding to his pathetic, awkward appearance.

"Uhh, geez, I´m real sorry mister..... I didn´t mean to smash her and her flying pony, honest......" Naruto apologized, practically on the verge of tears.

"Naruto, I´m going to be brutally honest. This is the second person you´ve smashed in this world alone. That settles it, I´m driving now."

Naruto glared over at Kakashi, looking utterly offended.

"It isn´t MY fault we smashed her! Besides, you can´t blame the first one on me! YOU pulled the lever that time!!" Naruto yelled loudly as he stood up and started do draw a kunai.

"You´ve.... Killed her....." the blue haired man muttered in a very defeated tone as he began to cry harder than before.

"I think it´s high time we left." Kakashi said while he read his dirty book.

"NO!!! Not yet!! Not until you admit you´re wrong!!" Naruto got a wild look in his eye as he yelled at Kakashi and pointed at him with the kunai in his hand.

"I wouldn´t do that if I were you." Kakashi said with his eyes glued to his book.

Naruto immediately lost the wild look and put his kunai away. He got that squinty eye face again and folded his arms in a bratty manner.

"Fine, I won´t resort to violence, but we don´t move until I get an apology out of you!!" he sat down on the armrest in the side the lever was on, to prevent Kakashi from reaching it.

"Those big jerks!!!" some green haired archer kid yelled with an impossibly irritating voice. His was a voice that could bring the most hardened criminal to his knees, begging for mercy with so much as a hello, and cause even Orochimaru himself to bleed from the ears, if he was able to maintain a hold on his sanity, that is.

Meanwhile, Naruto was still arguing with Kakashi. It was pretty one-sided, seeing as Kakashi was reading his book, rather than waste his breath arguing.

"APOLOGIZE NOW!!!! I swear that this recliner is going nowhere until you say you´re sorry, Mister!!!" Naruto was still in stubborn brat mode and had his butt firmly planted on the armrest.

Kakashi got an exasperated look in his eye, and then all of the sudden, his face lit up.

"Look over there! Is that a floating ramen stand?!" Kakashi exclaimed with way too much enthusiasm.

"Where?" Naruto looked over. Kakashi grinned. Naruto fell for it! Only fractions of a second after Naruto looked in the opposite direction, Kakashi had shoved him out of the way and yanked the lever, causing the ched once again, to enter the rainbow realm.


	6. Whaddya do with a Green Haired archer ki...

**Chapter 6: Whaddya Do with a Green Haired Archer Kid?**

"I CANNOT Believe you did that to me!!" Naruto said indignantly

"What else could I do? You were sitting on the armrest." Kakashi explained with little or no regret at all "Besides, things were faster this way. If we had to wait for you to accept my apology and move out of the way, it would have taken twice as long than if I just shoved you out of the way."

"How can you LIE to me with a straight face!? You make me sick!!" Naruto spat back bitterly, trying to sound like he was really hurt.

"How would you know if I´m lying with a straight face or not?" Kakashi had his book out and he was looking at the cover "It´s funny, I never noticed the "No" sign here on the back cover before..."

Naruto gave Kakashi a very sour squinty glare, (which might be somewhat of an oxymoron...) and had just opened his mouth to counter Kakashi, when a very irritating voice cut him off.

"You´re not getting away so easily!!"

Kakashi and Naruto both looked at the back of the recliner, and saw some green haired archer kid attempting to climb up to them.

"Blasted leather! I can´t get a grip!!" screeched an angry archer boy

"Hmm... I guess we didn´t notice him there while we were arguing..." said Kakashi

"Be careful, you idiot!! You´ll ruin the leather!!" Naruto scolded as he ran over to the archer kid and helped him up.

"Thanks." The boy sighed as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"STUPID!!!" Naruto fiercely slapped the back of the green haired kid´s head "Do you make a hobby of ruining other people´s stuff? Huh?"

"I think that was uncalled for, Naruto." Kakashi said, inwardly proud of himself for sticking up for the little guy.

"I´LL SHOW YOU WHAT´S UNCALLED FOR!!!!" Naruto fumed, while he whipped around and looked Kakashi right in the eye.

"You don´t hit me and get away with it!!" the green haired boy had an arrow drawn and had it aimed straight at Naruto.

"What?" Naruto had a torn look on his face. He wasn´t sure if he should be afraid, or laugh until his sides burst.

The archer boy furrowed his brow, drew the arrow back, and released. There was a sickening thud as it penetrated.

Naruto finally came to his senses and checked himself for injuries. Arms and hands were still attatched, and he could still wiggle his legs and feet. That´s a good sign. Everything was attatched and functional, so he looked over at Kakashi, who was looking at the armrest to his right. The arrow was embedded in the armrest.

"You MISSED?!?" Naruto snickered "You were practically point-blank!!!"

Kakashi totally lost it and started busting up. He was rolling around, howling with laughter.

"Shut up! You guys just got lucky this time, that´s all!!" the green haired archer kid muttered sheepishly. Then, he was smacked on the back of the head again.

"WHAT´S YOUR PROBLEM!?!" Naruto got a crazy glint in his eye "You just put a hole in MY chair!! I´M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!"

The archer cowered in fear as Naruto lunged forward with kunai in hand, when he stopped suddenly in mid-air as if caught on somehing.

"WHAT´RE YOU DOING?? LEMME GO!!!" Naruto began yelling all manner of profanity in English AND Japanese, and started thrashing around as he was lifted into the air by the back of his coat. To the archer´s fortune, Kakashi had regained his composure and come to his aid.

"Naruto, it wouldn´t do us much good to kill him right now." Kakshi said as he held Naruto in the air with one hand and wiped the tears from his eye with the other. "Wooo... That was funny!"

Naruto had his arms folded with that oh-so-precious squinty/ bratty look on his face.

"Fine, I won´t kill him, but you better give me something good!" he said

"So Kid," Kakashi said while he put Naruto down and turned to the kid "You got a name?"

"I´m not giving my name to the likes of you jerks!!" the boy squawked defiantly

"Okay.... Well, we can´t call you "Green Haired Archer Kid", can we?"

"Hmph! Let´s just call him GHAK!" Naruto finished with an angry snort

"No!!! I REFUSE to be called GHAK!! Call me something else!!" the GHAK protested in that GHAK-y way

"Well, tough cookies, mister! You don´t DESERVE a better name! Besides, your real name probably sucks anyway!" Naruto snapped back

"My real name does not suck!" the GHAK retorted

"Oh, yeah? Then what is it?" Naruto asked, waiting for the stupidest name he could possibly think of.

"Well, It´s G-" the GHAK was about to reveal what is name was when his voice was drowned out by an extremely loud, not to mention random, Semi truck that just so happened to be traveling through at that exact moment.

"Hmmm... that was strange" Kakashi thought out loud

"Well, who´da thunk!" Naruto said strangely "His name DOES suck!!" He added, with that mischevious foxy grin.

"MY NAME DOES NOT SUCK!!!!" the GHAK screeched and shot another arrow in his blind rage, once again completely missing its mark.

"YOU!!!!!" Naruto snarled through bared teeth as he looked to his left and saw the arrow embedded in the other armrest. "YOU DID IT AGAIN!!!!"

Before Naruto leaped on the GHAK, Kakashi appeared in a puff of ninja smoke between the two of them, narrowly avoiding the GHAK being torn limb from limb by Naruto.

"I am NOT going to baby-sit you two the whole time we´re together! You two had better learn to get along," Kakashi started in that after-school-special kind of voice "or I SWEAR I will hurl both of you off into that Rainbow-y Abyss!!!" he ended in that I-am-SO-not kidding tone of voice.

Both Naruto and the GHAK looked over the edge trying to decide which would be worse, enduring eachother, or spending the rest of your life in a colorful oblivion.

"Whatever." Naruto turned and stuck his nose up into the air

The GHAK sat down, took out an arrow, and started fiddling with it, much to everyone´s relief.

Kakshi sighed with relief "Ok. I´m going to pull the lever again, and see where we end up. If we can find an order to this mess, then we can get ourselves home." Kakashi said, like it was Naruto and the GHAK´S fault they were all there in the first place.

"You better not bust anything" Naruto mumbled as he pulled an arrow out of one of the armrests.

"Or smash anybody!" the GHAK piped up, thinking that somebody cared about what he thought.

Kakashi rolled his eye(s) and pulled the footrest lever.

To Be Continued....

Can our heroes withstand the GHAK´s voice or his stupidity? Or his presence altogether? Tune in next time!!!


	7. A Clean Getaway!

I´ll just tell all you people out there that I´m usually too lazy to add commentary to the top of my stories, but just look at me now! Aren´t you happy Neonn? You better be paying attention cause here´s the Disclaimer!!! (Honestly, do I REALLY need to do a disclaimer? This is FANFICTION!! WE DON´T OWN _ANYTHING_ WE WRITE ABOUT!!!!)

By the way Neonn, my disclaimer was in my story summary cause I didn´t want to have to write it in all of my chapters. You missed it, silly moo!

**_Disclaimer:_ I own NOTHING, except for myself and the Ched. Wait, I don´t even own the Ched, my parents own it! I also say that this disclaimer counts for all of the previous chapters, and chapters to come! Take THAT!!! Yay!!**

**Chapter 7: A Clean Getaway!**

"BOM!"

They landed in a hot, desert town, in the middle of an alleyway.

"Ahh! It's so hot! Where are we?" exclaimed Naruto

"Well, it looks like we're in a desert." The Ghak said importantly as he stood up, and surveyed their surroundings while shading his eyes with his hand.

"HELLO captain obvious!! I KNOW that!! I wanted to know EXACTLY where we are, not the general description, stupid!!!" Naruto retorted, booting the GHAK off his High Horse.

"Hey, listen." Kakashi said, looking down the alleyway "Can you hear that?"

In the distance they could hear men yelling and gunshots.

"There he is!! Let´s get him!!"

"C'mon men, Nobody lives forever!!"

There were more gunshots fired.

"Oh crap!! I haven´t done anything wrong! Why can´t you leave me alone!! I promise I bought these donuts fair and square!!!"

A blonde man with a red coat turned down the alleyway, carrying a huge bag of donuts.

"Hey! You guys´ve gotta help me out! You gotta hide me somewhere!!" the blonde guy said urgently as he did a little nervous dance.

"What´s going on?" Kakashi asked cooly

"Can´t explain now! Can you PLEASE just help me out for now?" the blonde guy pleaded with big, green Bambi eyes.

"I don´t trust him! He looks sinister to me!" the GHAK stated, fooling himself into thinking that his opinion mattered "He´s got them shifty eyes!" the GHAK added as he demonstrated.

"Ok. It´s settled then! Welcome aboard, friend!" Naruto said, sounding all to happy to go against the GHAK´s will.

"Hey! Wait a minute! Let him on? But Naruto...." the GHAK whined

"THE ONLY BUTT IN THIS CONVERSATION IS A SPANKED ONE!!" Naruto barked at the GHAK, and then continued on regularly, as though that wasn´t a really weird thing to say. "Besides, I´ve got 3 resons for letting him on. #1: He´s obviously the victim in this whole deal here. #2: His eyes are ANYTHING but shifty. #3: The man has a colossal bag of donuts." Naruto dusted off his hands victoriously and turned to the blonde guy. "Like I said before, welcome aboard!"

"Umm.... thanks..?" the man in the red coat said as he boarded the chair, questioning the others´ sanity.

"Do it, Kakashi!!" Naruto exclaimed as he assumed a leader-like pose and dramatically pointed at nothing.

"Yup." Kakashi answered and pulled the lever.

They disappeared right as the mob rounded the corner, with pitchforks and shotguns at the ready, but all they saw was the smoke before them.

"Where´d he go?" one member asked

"That lucky devil got away!" another yelled

"Oh, well," a third said "We´ll get him next time!"

All the mob members agreed and disbanded, hanging up their shotguns and pitchforks for another day.

MEANWHILE!

Our heroes and the GHAK were flying through the colorful in-between-worlds world, and all was well. Except for the fact that the guy in the red coat had never been through space and time before, and he was the only one freaking out.

"AAAAHHHHH!!!!! What´s going on?!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, while clinging to his donuts for dear life.

"Keep it together. You´ll be fine." Kakashi said to him in an unattatched voice, which probably didn´t help comfort him at all.

"Hey, we saved your life, so.... gimme some donuts!" Naruto said as he snatched the donuts from the blonde and began to scarf them down.

"Hey, are you all right buddy?" the GHAK asked as he put a friendly and encouraging hand on the man´s shoulder.

The blonde guy winced "Gah! That voice! OW!! My ears!" he cupped his hands over his ears and crawled away from the GHAK.

The GHAK got a confused look on his face. And who could blame him? How many people do you know, KNOW for a fact that their voices make people want to kill themselves?

"Uh, hey you in the red coat. What´s your name?" Kakashi asked, anticipating trouble if the GHAK and the red coat guy went any farther.

"My name? I always get embarassed whenever I have to introduce myself, but if you insist..." he began as the background turned into sparkles and bubbles, "I am Vash the Stampede! A hunter of peace, chasing the elusive mayfly known as Love!!"

Everybody, except for Vash, sweatdropped.

"Who the what?" Kakashi asked skeptically.

"I told you he was suspicious!!" the GHAK yelled while he dove for cover behind Kakashi.

"It´s Vash, right?" Naruto asked out of nowhere, with his hand deep inside the bag of donuts.

"Yes, that´s me!!" Vash answered proudly

Naruto pulled a black cat out of the bag of donuts by its tail.

"What´s a cat doing in your bag of donuts?" Naruto asked, struggling to decide whether he should be disgusted or intrigued. The cat meowed as Naruto waited for Vash´s answer.

"Well, it beats the heck outta me!!" Vash replied scratching his head with one hand while taking the cat from Naruto with the other. "I SWEAR I´ve seen this cat somewhere before..."

There was a long silence as everyone decided to do their own thing, their own things being Kakashi reading his book, the GHAK fiddling with his bow, Naruto losing his appetite and being a little upset about it, and Vash thinking as hard as he could, trying to remember the occasion where he saw that blasted cat. At one point, they all looked up at a pink couch that went soaring by out of nowhere, but then they all lost interest when it flew out of sight and everything returned to dead silence again, right up until Naruto´s stomach growled.

"Hey, Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I´m starving, you think we could stop this thing and get something to eat?"

Kakashi stared at Naruto blankly "Oh yeah. Let me pull this thing into the Drive-thru at McDonald's and we´ll get some hamburgers. Idiot...." he rolled his eye(s), gave an exasperated sigh, and started to read again.

"No! I know that! I just hoped we could stop on some planet, kill something and cook it, or beg for food! things like that!!" he whined out of hunger and embarassment.

"Ah sdill gah som Donuh's!" Vash offered with his face happily full to capacity with donuts.

"EWWW!!! You´re still eating those donuts even after the cat´s been in there?!" the GHAK pointed out with a shocked look on his face. The cat stopped licking its paw just long enough to give the GHAK one of those "I hate you and I wish you would die" kind of looks.

"ANYWAY," Naruto looked at the GHAK and the cat, and then returned to talking with Kakashi "whaddya say, Kakashi sensei?"

"Alright. We could give it a try." Kakashi agreed after he heard his own stomach growl. Then he pulled the lever.

Vash started to panic again. "AAHHHH!!! WHY´S IT SO DARK!?"

"Shaddap, you idiot!!" Naruto yelled at Vash

"Yelling at him won´t help!!" the GHAK screamed at Naruto

"OW!! My ears!" Vash cried out in pain

The ched´s inhabitants were all fighting amongst themselves in the dark, with the exception of Kakashi and the cat. That is, until somebody turned on the lights.

"Ooo!! Spooky space people in Edward´s livingroom!!" exclaimed a silly looking girl with orange hair and perpetually blushing cheeks.


	8. The Girl Called Edward!

**Chapter 8: The Girl Called Edward!**

"Space people? Where?!" Vash said as he used the GHAK as a human shield.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked the girl

The girl grinned happily as she bounded up to them, did a somersault, and ended up face to face with Naruto.

"My name is Edward, but you can call me Ed!!" she said, flinging her arms happily in the air.

"Do you live here alone, Ed?" Kakashi asked

"No, Ed lives here with Spi-Spi, Faye-Faye, and Jet-person!!"

They heard a dog bark in the background.

"Oh yeah! And Ein too!!" she added with a giggle

The dog entered the room and walked over to Ed´s side.

"That´s a dog?" Vash asked, sounding surprised to see such a silly looking creature. This was his first time ever seeing a Welsh Corgi. (which in my opinion, are the cutest dogs EVER!!)

Ein began to growl.

"It´s ok, Ein! They´re new to these parts!!" she told Ein, who just snorted out of frustration.

"Hey, Ed! You wouldn´t by chance have anything to eat here, would you?" Naruto asked hopefully

"Tee hee hee! Nope, there´s nothing to eat here!!" Ed told him in a sing-song voice "We´re just a bunch of poor bounty hunters!"

"Oh..." Naruto hung his head in disappointment as his stomach growled again.

"But you guys can rest here as long as you want! Spi-Spi and the others won´t be back for a while!" Ed said as she began to frolic around aimlessly.

Everyone decided to take Ed up on her offer, and in a few short seconds, they were all strewn about the furniture in her livingroom.

Ed made quick friends with the cat. She would walk around with the cat on top of her head, kind of like Kiba and Akamaru!!! Ed went over to the recliner, and walked around it many, many times examining it. It looked like she had one of those 'lightbulb-over-your-head' moments, cause she got a typical Ed smiley face, and ran out of the room in that way where her limbs are practically flailing in every which direction.

"She´s WEIRD!" Vash pointed out as soon as she had left the room.

"Yeah she is. But she´s definitely hospitable, so she gets some good marks in my book." Naruto said drowsily

"People like her are usually geniuses or something, so you should respect her just in case." Kakashi added

"Are you sure about that?" the GHAK asked in that GHAKy way he says everything.

Just then, everyone noticed Ed standing in the doorway, looking like she had just stuck her finger in an electrical socket. The cat was at her side, and it looked excactly the same way. They both turned their heads to look at the GHAK, and froze.

"What?" the GHAK asked, starting to get a little frightened.

Right when he spoke, both Ed and the cat got a huge shiver up their spines, causing the cat´s hackles to raise, and Ed´s hair on her head to stand on end. Ed got on all fours, and then she and the cat simultaneously arched their backs and hissed.

"Edward doesn´t like his voice!!!" Ed spat at the GHAK

"WHAT´S WRONG WITH MY VOICE!?!" the GHAK cried as his little world began to topple around him.

Ed and the cat hissed again, and then trotted off to find Ed´s computer.

Vash, Naruto and Kakashi were awestruck. They didn´t expect Ed, of all people, to be the first to tell it how it was. But the truth had come out, and there was nothing that could be done about it. Ed was about as predictable as an episode of Family Guy.(Which isn´t all that predictable, mind you.)

"Woah, that was brutal." Vash said after a bit.

Naruto and Kakashi looked over at the GHAK, who was in the fetal position and crying quietly to himself as he rocked back and forth.

"Yeah, you gotta be good to make him cry like that." Naruto said dully, clearly not pitying him in the least, which earned him a slap on the back of the head "Ow!"

Kakashi glared at Naruto with his one visible eye, plainly telling him to shut up.

None of them knew what to do to help,(or maybe they didn´t want to help) so they all sat and watched the GHAK cry to himself, until Ed and the cat came prancing into the room, computer proudly held on high, seemingly unaware of the permanent emotional damage they my have caused the GHAK.

"Naruto, Naruto!" Ed sang "Ed wants a look at your funny, funny chair!!"

"Ok, but be careful." He replied responsibly

"Tee hee hee!" Ed laughed and ran over to the recliner. After a few minutes, she stood up triumphantly.

"Ed knows whats wrong with your chair!" she said all 'I-know-something-you-don´t-know'.

As soon as she was positive that she had everyone´s attention, she happily stated:

"It´s broken!"

There was a totally dumbfounded silence for about three seconds while her conclusion had to register in their brains.

"DU-UH!!! We already KNEW that!! It took you 5 minutes AND a computer to figure that out?!" Naruto hollered til his face turned blue

"It was broken?" Vash wondered out loud "Then how does it withstand all the crap it goes through if it isn´t in top condition?"

Kakashi was as confused as anyone, but he figured it wouldn´t hurt to ask some questions.

"So Ed, does that have anything to do with us traveling to other worlds?" he asked

"Oooh! You´re smarter than Ed thought you were!" she giggled with a semi-serious look on her face. "It has EVERYTHING to do with it!!"

"Well, don´t just sit there! Tell us how!" Naruto barked impatiently

Ed just smiled, gathered her computer and set it up on the table, then motioned for everyone to come sit down.

"Ok," Ed began as she clicked into presentation mode, (which isn´t all that different from regular Ed.) "First, look at Ed´s computer!"

She turned the computer so that they could look at the screen, and all they saw was a huge, complex equation that went on for about 6 or 7 pages. No diagram or anything, what a jip!

"What´s this for?" Vash asked as he started to read the equation.

"Is this thing supposed to answer my question?" Kakashi asked, not bothering to look at the equation.

"Yeess!" Ed cheered as she hopped to her feet

"I think I understand the logic here," Vash started as he accidentally showed his super intelligence that almost nobody knew he had "but could you clarify what it´s stating?"

"It simply states why broken furniture doesn´t quite exist in this dimension!" Ed told him, sounding as though the answer were obvious "This is of course, only theory!" She added as professionally as she could ever possibly sound.

"Yes! Of course!" Naruto agreed, nodding his head and pretending to know what was going on.

Ed snickered at Naruto and continued

"Just to summarize the whole of the equation for you, the only reason that broken furniture can travel the space-time continum is because it doesn´t function correctly in this plane of existence. Therefore, it must function in another plane of existence and thus, it can travel freely through the fabric space and time!"

"Why can´t it function here?" Kakshi asked, looking confused

"Because it´s broken!" Ed said as she did a handstand "Nobody wants it, nobody needs it!"

"And for some reason, what people think of broken furniture affects its plane of existence?" Vash asked

"Yep! That´s the general idea!" Ed said as she jumped back to her spot in front of the table.

"Ok. So how do we know where we´re going?" Kakashi asked

Ed grinned "That´s where Ed comes in!" she giggled excitedly "Since Ed has nothing to do here, she wants to go with you, and in exchange she can navigate for you!"

"You want to come with us?" Vash and Kakashi said sounding quite surprised

"Eh? Wait, isn´t the recliner getting a little crowded?" Naruto cut in "We´re towing the line as it is with 4 people and a cat, I mean, can we really fit one more person?"

"Well, we´ll just have to squish." Kakshi said

"We need Ed to navigate for us, or we´ll never get home." Vash added

Naruto sighed and nodded "Alright, I´ll let her on, I guess." He said as if it mattered whether he said yes or no.

"OK!!" Ed cheered while she jumped up and clapped her hands happily "Let´s go!!"

So, after the principles and conditions of broken furniture traveling through time had been discussed at length, Ed joined our heroes and the GHAK. All 6 of them, including the cat, magically piled onto the ched, thus rendering the laws of physics and any other natural laws that apply optional, and they then returned to space and time, and waited while Ed did some calculations to decide where they were going next.

By now, the GHAK had come to terms with what happened between he and Ed, which is good, but because of it he had become one of those loud and proud, in your face people, which is bad. In general, nobody likes those kind of people, but there could be nobody louder and prouder than he. Regular archer kid was irritating, but loud and proud was intolerable.

"I am pleased to announce that I have come to accept who and what I am, and that I don´t need a sexy voice to be the pimpingest green haired archer around!! It´s too cruel that we would judge on such superficial things like looks or voices, without looking at one´s character...." the GHAK began to preach to the others, loudly and proudly, of course.

After the GHAK had been squaking on for an undisclosed amount of time, our ched dwellers were on the brink of insanity. At this point, the others were doing what they could to keep from killing themselves. From the beginning, Ed and the cat had that look again where they look like they´ve stuck their finger in an electrical socket, Kakashi had torn a good part of his book into confetti, Vash cowered in fear with his hands cupped over his ears, and Naruto had whittled a peice of wood that came from nowhere into 6 miniature sculptures of everyone present with his fingernails. When the cat had taken enough of the GHAK´s crap, it decided that it was his responsibility to save everyone, so it came up with a brilliant, but cruel, (but brilliant!) plan. So, the cat told Ed, who relayed it to the rest of the crew, minus the GHAK of course.

"That´s a GREAT idea!!" Naruto said, suddenly regaining his will to live

"But it´s so mean.." Vash said, so stupidly listening to his shoulder angel when he really shouldn´t have been.

"We can´t go on like this! I mean, just LOOK at him!" Kakashi said as everybody looked over at the GHAK simultaneously "He´s still going strong!"

"Alright, I agree. I can´t stand it anymore." Vash said, finally listening to his shoulder devil

"Okay, so we´re going to do it then?" Naruto asked

Everyone nodded.

"Good, you all know your places and roles, right?" Naruto asked again

They all nodded again.

"Alright!" cheered Naruto "The plan goes into action immediately!"

Everyone got into their positions exactly according to plan, which was as follows: Kakashi in the front of the chair in middle, Naruto on the armrest on the lever side, Vash on the armrest opposite of Naruto, and Ed and the cat on the edge of the recliner on the back.

Naruto waited anxiously for the cat to give the signal, and for the real challenge to begin.


	9. A Devious Conspiracy Put Into Action!

Great Neonn, look what you´ve done to me! Now I feel like I NEED to do one of these commentary things!

I´m just going to warn you beforehand that the whole foreign exchange thing has twisted my humor in a strange way, and no matter how I try, for some reason I can´t convince myself that the spanish customs aren´t a crucial part of the plot, so... there might be more weird spanish custom things in the chapters to come....

But look on the bright side, many crazy otakus out there already know japanese customs, but don´t know any others! So this´ll be educational!! I WIN!!

**Chapter 9: A Devious Conspiracy Put Into Action!!**

A drop of sweat slid down Naruto´s forehead as he waited for the signal from the cat.

The GHAK moved over and sat down next to Ed.

"Boy, am I ever tired!! You guys can be really boring sometimes! I tell you what, back home with my friends, it was a nonstop party! Things there never slowed down! In fact, I think that....." the GHAK started yapping again

The cat turned around, made sure the GHAK wasn´t looking, then winked and gave a thumbs up to Naruto.(Even though that´s impossible, seeing as the cat lacks an opposable thumb...)

"That´s the signal!!" Naruto´s brain screamed, and in an instant the lever was pulled.

"Hey! What´re we stopping for? Is this where we were planning on going to? This recliner needs to be run more efficiently, I say!! Why, if I were in control....." the GHAK trailed off.

They had ended up in a large open field on some mystery planet, where there was a small village just visible in the distance.

Ed looked over at Naruto, who did some weird gesture tapping his cheek under his eye with his index finger. She was a little confused, but decided by the situation that it meant "be careful" or something like that, and then decided to do the same to him, just for good measure! ( Tee hee hee!! Instead of writing a story about anime characters with japanese customs, I keep putting in spanish ones!!! YAY!!) Then she sprang into action. Ed and the cat on top of her head leaned over the edge of the chair and started pointing at the ground. They were as still as statues, waiting for their prey to take the bait....

The GHAK finally noticed that Ed and the cat were doing something other than listeneing to him talk, so he decided to go over and see what could possibly be more entertaining than he.

"Hey, what´re you doing?" he asked as he leaned over to see what they were pointing at.

"Look! It´s a quarter!" Ed giggled "Can you see it?"

"A quarter? A quarter of what?" he replied, straining his eyes for a quarter of something he´d never seen before.

"It´s something metal! Look over there more!" Ed said

The GHAK leaned over more

"I still don´t see anything!" he whined

"Keep looking! Look for something shiny!" she said, still keeping her position perfectly.

"Ok, it´s more over there, right?" He asked, leaning over more.

"Yep!" Ed replied as the cat turned around, pulled a red flag out of nowhere and started waving it around.

Kakashi nudged Vash with his elbow. They both crept up behind the GHAK, and shoved.

"DO IT NARUTO!!" Kakashi and Vash yelled simultaneously.

"You big jerks!! There was no quarter, was there!?" The GHAK shouted back at the others.

He got up to reboard the recliner, but the lever had already been pulled, and there was nothing left but a cloud of smoke.

"I KNEW they were planning something!!" the GHAK yelled to nobody out of spite.

ELSEWHERE!!!!

The Ched Dwellers were rejoicing in their victory, and thus were ritualistically giving eachother high-fives, pats on the back, complements, and the like.

"You did great, Ed!!" Naruto said

"Way to shove, guys!" Ed cheered

"He won´t be back, will he?" Vash asked the cat, who didn´t really answer, ´cause it´s a cat.

"What was with that cheek tap gesture thing, Naruto?" Kakashi asked

"Now that I think about it, I don´t know!" Naruto said with an exaggerated shrug.

Then happy music began to play in the background as the lot of them began to laugh heartily and the camera zoomed out until they were little specks on a larger tan speck.


End file.
